My Drawer of Thought
by BattyCrash
Summary: A random collection of powms, one-shots, and thoughts about Princess Tutu. Be warned, my OCs will probably be used. This is your passport to my thoughts! Be careful how you use it.
1. Chapter 1

It felt like she was floating,

Drifting on top of a cloud.

Except the cloud was warm.

It burned with a deep passion.

A deep love for the girl.

It made her feel safe.

Special.

Loved.

She knew, that somewhere,

Someone,

Was still loving her.

Even when the girl's body had grown cold,

Someone still loved her.

Someone still cared.

Someone was sad she was gone.


	2. A Letter to Her

**I did warn you I'd be using my fanmade other characters. Well, if you've read _Conflicted Feelings,_ You'll know who Pijon is. If you haven't:**

**Pijon is a girl who is actually a bird(alot like Ahiru). She's a pigeon with three green feathers on her head. She has metallic green hair thatis sort in the back, and long in the front. In the picture described her, she's actually wearing most in a bun at the back of her head and then two long pieces in the front. She has gentle grey eyes framed by long, black eyelashes. She was an art and writing student at Kinkan until she grew up and got married.**

**This is set a few years after Fakir starts teaching, a year after he marries Pigeon, a day after she had their daughter, and a few hours after she died. Anyway! On to the story!**

* * *

A Letter to Her

The death of Pijon hurt. I glanced over at the cradle in the corner where our child lay. I almost resented her, being the cause of my late wife's death. She looked like her though. The same soft grey eyes stared from under long black eyelashes. I slid my hand across my desk, hitting the necklace Pijon had forgotten to put on this morning. She'd worn it so much, that she almost didn't need to too stay as a girl. I curled my hand over the steel chain and heart. I brought the heart to my lips and kissed it gently, while looking at a picture Ahiru had taken of us on our wedding day. The smiles were so sincere and we weren't looking at the camera, we were looking at each other. I don't think I'd ever seen the same look in Ahiru's eyes when we were dating. She was always slightly distracted, but Pijon was always focused completely focused on me whenever we were talking. The same sparkle was always there, and love was there too. She was a beautiful, talented, sweet, all together wonderful woman. The glass in the frame was cracked because of a fight we'd had (all relationships have their problems). She'd picked it up and thrown it at the wall, yelling, "I'm done with your crap! Shape up or you will _not _be seeing me anytime soon!" She'd then stormed out, crying, into a blizzard in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of paint-splattered jeans. I'd chased after her and caught her. "Even if we fight, I'm not having you get sick." I'd wrapped her in the blanket I'd brought and carried her back inside. The whole time she'd been fighting me. She'd run a long way in a short time, and it took us about 20 minutes to get back. I'd been wearing my jacket and was perfectly cozy, but she'd caught a bad cold. I'd taken three days off of teaching to take care of her. Everyone was worried about _me _when I got back. I'd explained briefly that it was her that had gotten sick, not me. I set the necklace down and replaced it with a quill and a piece of paper. I started to write.

_My dearest Pijon,_

_It's only a few hours after your death, but I already miss you so much. I hope you know how much I truly love you. I believe I'll name our child after you. Her eyes are like yours. I have yet to see what color hair she'll have, but I'm sure she'll look like you. I'll see you someday, my little pigeon._

_Forever yours,_

_Fakir._

I folded it up and placed it in a wooden keep-sake box that Pijon had made in a wood-carving class. Everything in the room reminded me of her. I walked over to our daughter, Pijon, and picked her up.

"I love you. It's a shame you'll never get to meet your mother, but I'll take care of you as best as I can," I whispered to her sleeping face. I kissed her forehead, a tear trailing down my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyrics nessacary! **Fakir _Ahiru __Both_

* * *

**_"Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_**

It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me"

**-Superman by Five For Fighting.**

I can't believe I didn't save her.

_I can't believe I couldn't help him._

I'm such a pathetic knight.

_I'm only a duck_

I wish I could talk to her again.

_All I can do is quack and flap my wings! I can't even write what I'm trying to say!_

What is she trying to say?

_I just want to tell him…_

I just want to tell her…

_I love you. _


	4. Waffles!

OH MY GOD! I did it again... I forgot to write my fanfictions...I'm sorry...

So, I give you this little offering in hope you won't eat me. Please?

Thank you.

And now, I present to you:

**Waffles!**

* * *

As Fakir sat down for breakfast, a plate of waffles and a cup of tea, Ahiru waddled over. "What do you want Ahiru?" he asked, through a mouthful of waffle.

"Quack?" she asked, poking her beak toward the waffles.

"You want a bite?" he guessed. She nodded her little orange head. He cut her off a small piece and set it on the table in front of her. She nibbled on it happily. He stood up and went to make half of waffle for Ahiru, noticing how pleased she was. The dark-haired man came back with a hot half of a waffle and a small saucer. He set the waffle on the table in front of the duck and filled the saucer with some of his tea. It was funny to watch Ahiru eat the fluffy waffle that was crispy on the outside. She tugged on a corner for a bit, and when it came loose she tumbled backwards, quacking. Fakir always caught her before she fell of the table, though. The tiny duck fit perfectly in his palm. It was exceedingly adorable.

After breakfast, he carried her to their small living room and held her while he thought. Occasionally, the young author would speak his ideas aloud for Ahiru to judge. She either shook her head or nodded it. In this way, Fakir typically came up with his best ideas. Today, he couldn't think of any, so he went to see if he could write about Ahiru. Whenever he tried, he always left her outside of the room. Ahiru quacked softly at being left alone, but settled herself on the rug outside the door. Fakir had spread rugs almost everywhere so the hard floor wouldn't hurt her feet and cause her to go lame. It was also exceeding adorable.

Suddenly, there was a flash and a burst of light that sent Ahiru tumbling away from her cozy place. She'd almost been asleep too! "Fakir! What happened!" she exclaimed, before realizing... She could speak. She glanced down. She was a girl! Granted, she looked 3 years older than before, but she'd been turned into a duck 3 years ago. Fakir's hnd poked out the door and dropped a shirt out. Ahiru tugged it over herself, realizing what it meant. Then, the green-eyed man came out, embracing the salmon-haired girl.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she replied.

* * *

Not my best... But, hey, it's written! I was going to stop after the first "eceedingly adorable," but my brain kept on going and my fingerswouldn't stop moving! Lol. BTW: Conflicted Feelings update, coming: In about a week. Or tonight. Who knows. I've kinda given up on it... It's just so terrible! I tried to give it to Warri-chan but she said, "No, I could never do it justice." Ha! I don't do it justice either! So.. After tis next chapter I might give CF to someone else. I'll probably set up a poll... Idk. What do y'all think?

~ Crashie


End file.
